What if 2: Family Matters
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Sequel to 'What if'. Couples most likey going to be shown here; Wesker(but he's died!... or is he?)/Chris, Leon/Jake or Jake/Piers, One sided Piers/Chris and thats bout it so far. No sum cuz I cant think of one Please RRA and enjoy! Genres include; Some bits of humor, suspense, mystery and thats it! T for cusses!
1. Chapter 1

"So how was your mission Jake?" I yawn as I enter the small shack. "It wasnt much money, I'll tell ya that Sheva. Wasnt even worth getting out the house." I look at Sheva, my mom, sitting next to her on the floor as she continues polishing one of my guns on the chair. "How many shots did it take?" I smirk. "One of course." she pats my head lovingly. "Just like your father." my smirk melts into a smile. My father may have left of us but Ma says he was a good man, and that things needed to be this way...I hate his guts for leaving me and Sheva like this but... he was still my dad...

"Yeah..." I quickly shake my head. "I'm hungry, you hungry?" I look up to her smile. "Just a bit. Go to the market and get what you feel like for tonight. And _dont_ let me have to hear from the gaurds you stole it this time." she grills me and I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah yeah Ma..." I mumble heading out the house.

SPOV

I watch as Jake leaves and sigh. "Oh Wesker...Your son is just like you..." I did this sometimes...Talked out loud to Wesker, when Jake was away obviously. Wesker had passed during the C-section, giving birth to Jake. I kept my promise and took good care of Jake. I've rasied him, taught him everything Wesker taught me. "God knows what Jake would get into if he knew, or if anybody for that matter, he had the worlds best killers, good and bad, in him." i smile. "He also has Chris' mixed blood in him...the speed is minimal, the strength" I laugh, remembering how strong Chris was and remembering how Jake throw the two policemen through the wall, which _I_ had to patch up. "is exact. Jake's a genuis...Guess that comes from you.."

_"Thats a bit mean, dont you think?"_

I tense at the voice. "I knew you'd come..." I whisper, trying to keep calm. _"I was sent out here on business, out here in, where is this Edonia? So I decied to pass by and see my son."_

"Besides your blood in him, he's _not_ yours!" he chuckles. _"Oh but he is. You said it yourself. He's grown...To beileve he's a mercenary, at such the young age of 23."_ His voice is wistful, almost like he cares. _"Does he know of Wesker?"_

"As his father yes. He doesnt know who you are." I feel him behind me. "He doesnt know _I'm_ his father and _Wesker_ is his actual mother? Shame on you for keeping him in the dark." he laughs and I quickly get up and away from him. "He knows that a man killed his father. He wanted the name, but I refused. He would kill you and even if that what the world needed, I couldnt bear the thought of Jake finding out he killed his twisted father." Chris has gotten buffer but besides that the twisted son of a bitch looked the same. He runs his fingers through his bedhead brown hair with a laugh. "I only _tecnically_ killed my dear Albert, you know with the story of him being the terriost. It was the birth of our beautiful boy-"

"Which _you_ gave him forcefully." I snap. "F-Forcefully? I may have entered him while he protested but he wrapped his arms around my neck, moaning and whrithing underneth me in pleasure. He enjoyed it as much as I did." Chris laughs loudly and I throw the closest thing to me at him. He tsks as he dodges it and walks over to me. "You havent changed Sheva."

"i know I havent." besides a couple of laughing and glaring wrinkles and a few gray hairs, i look exactly the same, 'specially with the sun out here in Edonia, i've kept my tan. "Still as foolish as ever." My eyes go wide as he juggles a pack of matches in his right hand. "I have to say, having a kin is somewhat releaving. Thing is, will he turn out like his mother or his father?" he doesnt do the cocky smile or doesnt make a comment on how his blood is stronger...he actually looks pretty sad. Looks can be deciving, but even so...

"Maybe it wont matter. I just hope he'll be the one to fix all of this." i mumble to myself, coughing up a little blood. He stops juggling and cocks 'n eyebrow at me. "Me too..." I glance at him and see something...different. "Why are you in the BSAA anyways?" he shrugs and sits in my chair. "Trying to bring it down. But..." he sighs and leans back. "I dont know anymore...mean, Neo-Umbrella stole all of my B.O.W plans! With somefucking God knows what! Ughhh!" he groans, throwing his head back. I tilt my head alittle, wondering why he's telling me this. "During the time I've been a BSAA agent, I've saved many lives, like when I was back in S.T.A.R.S...I'm even the captain again... Seeing people made from Neo-Umbrella piss me off! Their killing so many lives _I've_ help save!" I inch closer. "Your saying...you've changed?" he snaps his head back to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he tilts his head, then leans it back again. "No no. I still want to rule this world as God of a superiour race, but for now...I guess I have."

I shake my head. "So after you get rid of Neo-Umbrella, stupid name by the way-"

"Right?!"

"Your just goin to try and take over the world again?" I watch him with disbelieving eyes. "Yeah, pretty much." he looks at me with a crazed smile. "I'm guessing you wont change your mind?" I mutter bitterly. "Eh. If Jake is in the risk of getting hurt, maybe." I slightly smile. Chris jumps up, making me jump. I cough more blood. "Are you dying?" Chris asks and I slowly nod. "Jake doesnt know does he?" I shake my head. "It's in its early stages... he wouldnt have noticed..." his voice is sad and worried. "Even so ,since I told you all of this" in one quick movement, he takes a match stick from the match box and lights it. "I cant allow you alive. So, this is goodbye Sheva." I sigh and accept this. I knew I wouldnt be here for Jake forever... I've taught him all he needs to know. "Jake will stop this and you." he nods with a small, soft smile.

"Lets hope so." and he drops the match.

JPOV

I hold the bag of apples and goat in one hand and in the other, a bag of ox tail. I whistle home until I see our local firefighters(Basically eight guys, each holding two buckets of water) heading towards my house. I quickly rush to follow them.

"Sheva!" I yell as I watch the small wooden house burn to the ground. The guys put out the fiire and as soon as they do, I run into the ashes. "Ma! Ma, where are you?!" I yell digging through the ashes until... I spot her hand. "no..." I whisper, dusting the ash off of the rest of her body. "Sheva...nonononononono!" i slowly pick up the burnt, charred remaining body of Sheva Almore, my mother and hold her close to my chest. "I'm sorry... I should've told you to come... I shouldn't have left you...you were sick! Why'd I do that?! Why couldnt you just tell me you were sick...no secrets and I could've got some extra help, but you I guess you've always been stubborn... huh Ma?..." i hold her a little tighter to my chest as I cry. Something catches my eye and I place Sheva down. I crawl over and pick up a box of matches.

**_C. R_**

_'I-Intials..?' _I growl and crush the box in my hands. _'I'll find you... and I'll put a bullet through your fucking head!'_

* * *

CPOV

7 Months After The Death Of Sheva Almore

23 Years After The Death Of Albert Wesker

June 29th, 2013

_'Where am I...?' _I stumble into a bar, remembering my only my name, and thats wavering too. I awoke at a hospital, empty oddly enough... I grabbed the leather jacket I'm wearing and ran out. Thats about all I remember. I dont know how I got here, what I was doing before this or what I'm doing out here... I sit in a seat a the bar table, my head killing me and order away.

* * *

"'Nother round.." I slurr, the drinks surprisingly getting to me. The bartender gives me a look and I just look at the bar top. Then the crisp smell of steak catches my nose. I turn my head slightly to spot a young man, cutting into a tender steak. _"Hard to find good steak found around here. Not like back home."_ I look up to young mans slight smile. **_'Self-less, hero-type, cocky at times, hardass, good hearted, reckless... Hmph. Dumbass.'_ ** A malice voice growls and I shake my head

_'Like how you were'_ another voice whispers and I growl, turning away from him. He reminds me of something... something I think wants to stay forgotten. I watch as the bartender pours my glass halfway. "Fill 'er up." I slam the glass slightly. "I think you've had enough." she places the bottle down next to her. "Listen _sweetheart_" I hiss, taking the bottle. "Your here to pour drinks and look pretty" I fill up my cup and smirk at her. "So how about you shut your mouth?" I keep the bottle hand and before I get to grab my cup-

"How about you get the hell out of my bar?!" my drink gets thrown in my face. I clench and unclench my jaw. "Nowhere to go.." I mumble, dragging my feet to a table. This guy stands in front of me and tells me something in some other language and I thinks its too much work to go digging through my rusty language books so I push past him, the bottle still in hand. "Hey, I told you she said to leave!" he grabs my shoulder and my reflexs kick in. I grab his wrist and pull him in front of me, then I slam his head on the table, flip the bottle with one hand and sma-

Someone grabs my arm before I smash the poor bastards head. "Never thought I'd find Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this." Its the kid from the bar. I growl and let go of the guy on the table, yanking my arm out of the kids grip at the same time and stubbling back a bit. "Who the hell are you?" I ask, sitting down and setting the bottle down. "Piers. Piers Nivans." I shurg, leaning back in my chair as he sits. "Never heard of ya..."

"How bout this? You heard of this?" I slightly tilt my head as he pulls out his phone and shows me a pictures of big explosions. "What is that?" he turns his phone back to himself, swiping and shit. "You really dont remember anything, do you? Bio-terriosim."

Something in my head clicks. "Bio..." My head starts to pound lounder as pictures of soliders flash by. I groan, grabbing my head. "You cant hide from your past Chris. No matter where you go or what you do." Fear pulses through me as I lean back and look at his oddly worried face. "W-Who are you? What is this?!" I ask, trying to ignore the sharp pain in the back of my head. "Okay, you dont remember me? How about them? Do you remember them?" he turn his phone back to me and starts to show me files... all of soliders... all dead. I turn my head away. "Look" I keep my head turned. "I said look!" he stands and slams his hand on the table as he shoves the phone in my face. I watch as the files switch back and forth. "These are your men! Men that died under _your_ command! You owe it to them to remember Chris! If you walk away now then all of this was for nothing!" he yells. I continue to watch the names and pictures... all of them seem familiar but the name 'Finn' seems fresh, and when I see it, something in my head sounds.

_"Captian!"_

_ "Finn!"_

"Enough!" I slam my hands on the table. The kid sits back with a satisfied smile but that quickly disappears. "Cant believe it.. Six months of looking for you and this is what I find!" he knocks over my bottle. My eyes drift from Piers face to the small patch on his jacket. "BSAA..." that name rings a bell. "Yeah..." he leans in, his dark mossy eyes scaning my face. "It's where you belong."

"Everyone's waiting for you." I snap out of my thoughts as everyone in the bar stands."We're takin you back Captain. One way or another." I slowly nod as it all hits me, even if somethings are still blurry. _'I'm... Captain of BSAA Alpha's team... I remember... but...'_ I shut my eyes and clench my teeth through the pain as I try to remember. "Well Cap?" I open my eyes and nod more assured. _'This kid... Piers, he can help.'_

"Okay."

**A/N- So? How's it soundin so far? I've just finish _all_ stories in RE6 and, of course with a couple of my own twists, hopefully this will be a good closing seq. for 'What if'! Please RRA, thanks for reading and continue to enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

December 24, 2012

Edonia, Eastern Europe

"Energy Booster 300 test! 50 dollars to every partispant." it was werid enough to find a bubble blond sitting at a little desk like the one I saw in front of the ruined buliding but... actually that was weird this enough. "Wait... 50? I dont got a job right now.. so I'm in." I shrug, stop the juggling of the apple in my hand and walk over to the table. I stayed as a mercenary, pay is good and money is about the only thing that keeps comin back to me in this world. That and the story Sheva use to tell me when I was young... and when she was still alive.

_"Your father was an amazing hero, you may hear other stories about your dad but none of them are true! Your dad was a hero to then end and now" She'd look at me and smile through tears(she'd always cry at this point). "through you Jake. Your as strong and smart as your father. Always remember that."_

"Thank you for signing up! Please take your dose of the Energy Booster 300 and go up to the seventh floor." she smiles and I nod. "Will do lady." I grab one of the five plungers on the table and head up to the seventh floor. I whistle something as I round the corner of the floor, my apple still in hand. I keep whistling as I lean against a wall and slide to the floor.

"Hmph. Easiest 50 bucks I've ever made." I place the booster on my neck and inject myself. I flip the plunger in my hands as some other guy walks in.

"Hey, these things do anything for ya? Mean, they said it was an energy booster but" I fling the plunger to the other side of the cement room. "I dont feel any different." I slowly stand, holding out and juggling my apple in one hand.

"Ya know, between me and you, we should've ask for more money." I feel the sudden air rush, the swipe of a knife slice my apple in half as step back. "A lot more." I throw the apple half still in my hand and watch the half melted ugly ass fucker try to get its knife unstuck from the wall. My reactions kick in as he finally does pull the knife out and comes at me. My movements are quick and sharp.

"Havent lost my touch." I smirk and kick the now side ways psyco against the wall. "I'm pretty sure this wasnt part of the contract but I'm willing to renegotiate." I crack my knuckles.

_"Hey! Did you take your dose?!" _Another blond runs into the room. _'Whats with the blondes? Am I in Paris?'_

"Yeah. If you want your own hit, you gotta sign up with the lady downstairs." I shrug, popping a bone in my neck. I look at the dissolving body of the guy that just tried to attack me. "Thats nice." She checks her phone and nods. "That's it. You've got the anit-bodies." I nod and smirk. "Well thank you very much." Then I actually hear it. "Wait, what?" She walks over to a grabage disposal.

"Jake Muller, you may be the key to saving this world." before I get to question anything, a whole bunch of roars and loud yells sound behind me. "Better save myself first." I smirk and sling myself through the shoot. I finally land on my feet outside, but no blond followin me. A couple of gunshots ring off and two seconds later, blondie is fall down the shoot, landin on her ass.

"Lose somethin'?" I smirk, holding in my laughter. "Just my balence." she stands and dusts herself off. "I'm fine." She pulls out a badge. "Sherry Brikin, United States-"

"Yeah,yeah good for you but now's not really the time." I point at the shoot above us, where you can here the freaks upstairs comin down. I walk around her and look back.

"You comin'?" she sighs. "After you." We move through the alley to the ruined streets.

"Fucking BSAA... They must be bored..." I mumble and finally spot a red, slightly dented door. I run over to it and try to kick it in.

"Girly! Little help?!" she runs over to me, her gun in hand, and we kick the door open. We run inside and she aims at the door while I walk over to a small thin window. "Alright then. First things first. I want 200,000 up front, another 200 when this is over. Oh and the B.O.W's" I tilt my head to look at her face.

"Those are extra. An additional grand." she walks over to me with a look of shock, and disbelief and I cant help but smirk. "Each."

"I'm not here to hire you." she scoffs. "What?" I look at her and narrow my eyes. "Why are ya here?" she looks away n keeps quiet for a second. "Your blood." I shake my head and chuckle. "What are you, the Red Cross or somethin?" I watch as she turns away and sways from side to side. "No, listen, those...things that attacked us, they were all exposed to a new virus called the 'C-Virus'. The same strain that _you_ just took a dose of." I look at her. "It didnt affect you because you have the anti-bodies." I absentmindly rub the spot where I pumped the plunger into my neck. She comes closer to me, while I'm still tryin to understand the fuck she just said. _'Virus... those things... anit-bodies... not here to hire me... The fuck is going on?!'_

"Right now we're racing agaisnt a global bioterrorist attack, and we needed a vaccine yesterday!"

_'She works for the state...she wants to save these people... people that i'm hired to kill...'_

"We need you, Jake." I look at her. She's innocent... the baby blue eyes shine with determination and even a bit of power. "We need your blood." I close my eyes and walk back over to the barred window. I stay silent for awhile...

"50 million dollars."

"what?"

"Cash. Non-negotiable. That'll get you one pint." I smirk. She opens her mouth and I can just hear her saying 'Your a dick!'. But she quickly shuts her mouth and clenches her jaw.

"I dunno bout all that. I'll see what I can do. But you, need to come with me." She jerks her head to the other door behind me. I tilt my head side to side. _'I can not go and deal with these bullshit BSAA idiots or I can get my money for, what maybe 3 pints of my blood? I'll have 2 extra pints, I'll live.'_

"After you girly." I smirk and as soon as she's kicks in the door, me and Sherry set off to save the world.

A/N- Sorry bout the shortness, hope its okay for now please RRA, and enjoy!


End file.
